


【布卡西】命中注定的那个人(灵魂伴侣au)

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas





	【布卡西】命中注定的那个人(灵魂伴侣au)

1\. 

布冯准备了一条裤子，一开始是一条球裤，从他进入到足球世界的第一件球衣开始，在等着那个人的时间里号码最终变成了1。

后来布冯又想，球裤会不会没有新意，把球裤换成了日常的裤子，常年带着洗衣粉清新的香气。

这一切都是因为布冯身上的印记很特别:

你能给我一条你的裤子么？

2.

然而印记出现的时候布冯并没有看懂，早些年没有很多条件让他查阅出这是什么语言，直到足球学校的西班牙伙伴一脸坏笑地告诉他你的姑娘一定辣透了。

当然，事实证明，那个人确实辣透了，任何方面都是，即使不是姑娘。

3.

布冯痛快地把裤子又换成了小一号的柔软材质，即使这个姑娘足够大胆，也一定是拥有柔嫩肌肤的美人。

哦，美人这一点又被他说中了不是么。

4.

布冯开始做梦，梦里的人模糊不清，甚至让他感受不到性别，只记得那人有白皙到发光的皮肤，还有不知道为什么他觉得那人笑起来很好看。

他越来越想见他的灵魂伴侣了，也许是他万千球迷中的一员，那他更要好好表现了。

后来他发现自己的一切猜测都错的离谱。

6.

"妈妈，那个人会是个满嘴龅牙的丑八怪么"

"不会的，也许是一个可爱的女孩子呢"

"得了吧妈妈，你明知道这是个男孩子的名字"

"我相信，就算是男孩子，也一定是白马王子一样的优秀的人，毕竟我的iker已经这么完美了"

"真的么"

"是的亲爱的，你该睡了，你也不想耽误明天的训练对么"

"晚安"

7.

在睡前得到母亲的额头一吻之前，母子两人的对话千篇一律。

8.

你好，我是吉安路易吉布冯。

意大利语。

这是卡西在父亲的帮助下学了意语的原因。

9.

平常又多见的自我介绍。

然而断送了所有卡西对不远将来才会见到的灵魂伴侣的神秘感和期待的猜测。

最好不是丑八怪，每当卡西洗澡的时候都会气鼓鼓地搓洗一下自己的印记。

10.

不过，我们会在哪里见面呢，要是球场就好了。

还是小小的卡西守在大大的球门前，比赛前总会忍不住这样想上几秒。

11.

卡西喜欢高高大大的门将，甚至他的偶像是巨人一样的老舒梅切尔。因为他坚信有一天自己也会成为其中一员。

可是西班牙的国民基因似乎都不怎么高呢。

无意间看到的一场意甲比赛，让卡西变得目不转睛。

12.

"爸爸，也许你知道这个门将叫什么名字对么"

何塞·路易斯·卡西利亚斯面对儿子亮晶晶的眼睛第一次不敢随随便便回答。

然后字幕出来的时候，他惊掉了自己的杯子。

13.

"iker"

"嗯？"

"也许你想认识一下，吉安路易吉布冯？"

14.

布冯发现自己一切关于灵魂伴侣美好的幻想都得以实现了，卡西足够美好，甚至拥有与外表不符的强大实力。

卡西发现自己的灵魂伴侣近看更加帅气了，灰蓝的眸子像是能把他吸进去一样。

15.

"你能给我一条你的裤子么"卡西的脑子乱极了，想好的几句打招呼的话变成了最奇怪的一句。

天啊，我该不会占了他的便宜吧。

"你好，我是吉安路易吉布冯"布冯的眼睛荡起了笑意，只是同样不知道为什么只能楞楞地回答这样一句。

"我知道啊，我等你真的太久了，Gigi"

"我也是...终于见到你了，我的，灵魂伴侣"


End file.
